


The ECKLETRICITY Series

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Family, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, misuse of muggle artifacts, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using a muggle expression in a magical household leads to a hilarious misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Weekend at the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated with love to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane), for whom I promised a 100 word drabble with the prompt of his choosing. I hope you like it.

**Title:** Just Another Weekend at the Burrow  
 **Summary:** Using a muggle expression in a magical household leads to a hilarious misunderstanding.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Genre:** Humour  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Dedicated with love to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane), for whom I promised a 100 word drabble with the prompt of his choosing. I hope you like it.

Just Another Weekend at the Burrow

  
'Nothing beats a weekend at the Burrow,' Hermione thought as she wandered around the cozy home in search of her friends. She rounded the corner and laughed aloud as she caught Harry and Ron in the midst of their new favorite activity: snogging the hell out of each other.

"I think you guys should tone it down," Hermione teased, "You two are generating enough electricity to…"

"ECKLETRICITY?!?" Mr. Weasley squealed with excitement from behind her.

Harry laughed, Ron was confused, and Hermione spent nearly an hour convincing Mr. Weasley that Harry and Ron's kisses; however passionate, cannot power muggle electronics.


	2. You Want to Stick That Where???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a response to the following comment left by [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane) on [Just Another Weekend at the Burrow](http://community.livejournal.com/fics_by_star54/10628.html). _I say we get the boys to work and see if they don't build up a charge. They could probably light up half of London. Oh course, there is the problem of where to insert the plug..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the Eckletricity series.

**Title:** You Want to Stick That Where???  
 **Summary:** Written as a response to the following comment left by [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane) on [Just Another Weekend at the Burrow](http://community.livejournal.com/fics_by_star54/10628.html). _I say we get the boys to work and see if they don't build up a charge. They could probably light up half of London. Oh course, there is the problem of where to insert the plug..._  
 **Word Count:** 100 + 6 (Title)  
 **Author's Notes:** This is the second part of the Eckletricity series.

You Want to Stick That Where???

Wide-eyed, Ron looked at Harry in disbelief, "You want to stick that where?"

Harry's smile had a hint of mischief in it as he answered, "Right up here."

"Up there?"

"Yes, up there."

"And you really think that it will stay up there?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, Ron, that's kind of the point."

"Alright then," Ron conceded as Harry carefully put the object in place, smiled wickedly, and gave Ron a scorching kiss.

Breaking away, Ron looked at the ceiling in amazement; the Muggle balloon remained in place without the aid of magic!

"Wow Harry, this Stacktik Eckletricity stuff really works!"


	3. The Unwavering Faith of the Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione said it wasn't possible, but Arthur had to know for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third part of my ECKLETRICITY Series. Dedicated with love to my good friend [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane) May this drabble inspire laughter on an other wise dreary day. *Big Hug*

**Title:** The Unwavering Faith of the Obsessed  
 **Summary:** Hermione said it wasn't possible, but Arthur had to know for sure.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Prompt:** ECKLETRICITY  
 **Author's Notes:** This is the third part of my ECKLETRICITY Series. Dedicated with love to my good friend [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane) May this drabble inspire laughter on an other wise dreary day. *Big Hug*

The Unwavering Faith of the Obsessed

  
 _'I have to know,'_ Arthur thought to himself as he stood unnoticed in the doorway, observing the kissing couple. While the sight of his youngest son tangling tongues with "the Savior of the Wizarding World" was common place in the Weasley household, Arthur never noticed any signs of eckletricity. Watching them now, however, they positively glowed!

Arthur cleared his throat and the boys looked up with a smile. Placing the lightning bulb into Ron's hand, Arthur winked and said, "Carry on."

Harry and Ron stared at it, comprehension dawned, and they both doubled over; their bodies shaking with uncontrollable laughter.


	4. Attempting to Humor a Hopeful Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron agree to help Arthur see if their kisses really can generate electricity. They regret it almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth Part of my ECKLETRICITY Series. Dedicated to my good friend [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane), who's wonderful prompt continues to inspire me.

**Title:** Attempting to Humor a Hopeful Wizard  
 **Summary:** Harry and Ron agree to help Arthur see if their kisses really can generate electricity. They regret it almost immediately.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Word Count:** 100 + 6 (Title)  
 **Prompt:** ECKLETRICITY  
 **Author's Notes:** This is the fourth Part of my ECKLETRICITY Series. Dedicated to my good friend [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane), who's wonderful prompt continues to inspire me.

Attempting to Humor a Hopeful Wizard

  
"I'm sure it will work this time," Mr. Weasley explained gleefully, as he wound lengths of copper wire around Harry and Ron, effectively binding them together. "The eckletricity just needs something to focus it, like the cores of our wands.

Harry shot Ron a nervous glance as the wire was then connected to the light bulb in Ron's hand; a single thought racing through his mind, 'Mr. Weasley is more like a muggle mad scientist than he could possibly imagine."

Suddenly, the door flew open. Mrs. Weasley saw the boys bound with wire and bellowed, "ARTHUR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"


End file.
